The present invention relates to a package made of synthetic thermoplastic foil and provided with a tearable-off upper flap. More, particularly, the invention relates to the package, in the upper flap of which suspension openings are provided.
Tearable packages with a single upper flat, which have been known in the art, usually have a lateral seam and have been produced from a flat foil web or sheet by forming first a laterally open hose in which the edge of one foil layer has been extended over the edge of the opposite foil layer, whereby an upper flap has been formed. It is also possible to cut out the valve from the layers offset in the longitudinal direction. In the lateral open hose produced in such fashion one wall is wider than another wall. The packages are provided with transverse weld seams in connection with separation cuts. In such packages or containers it is possible and often customarily to form folds on the bottom wall lying opposite to the open side of the package, before providing transverse weld seams and separation seams. Packages with bottom folds and with the upper flaps have, however, only limited filling volumes. These packages are not suitable for packing such goods as napkins with great volumes. Packages of great volumes are provided only with side folds. The disadvantage of such packages resides in the fact that they are not provided with upper flaps so that an automatic filling of such packages is difficult. Packages with flaps are advantageous for the filling of the packages because during the filling process the packages are held on these flaps. For this purpose suspension openings are provided in the flaps. Packages or containers with single flaps has the advantage that they can be easily hung at those openings and the filling opening of the package is freely accessible. The packages with flaps are easy to open because both foil layers, which limit the filling opening of the package, are arranged at different levels.
Packages or containers of the forgoing type are disclosed in applicant's copending applications 171,140; 540,606 and 664887.